<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Candy Witch by Roresa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571147">The Candy Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa'>Roresa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Realities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boypussy, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy Park Jimin (BTS), Breeding, Cervix Fucking, Cervix Penetration, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First chapter is soft :), Hansel and Gretel AU, Hunters, I lied, Jimin feeds the boys a potion to fatten them up, Jimin is horny as fuck and yoonkook just wanna help, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga's Tongue Technology, Monster Hunters, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet &amp; Messy, Witches, did i tag everything?, fairy tale AU, mentions of torture and past death, not the main boys tho, there is plot in chapter 2 only, womb fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel &amp; Gretel AU Where Jeongguk and Yoongi are childhood friends and hunters who find themselves abandoned by their hunting party in the forest. Lost and hungry, they stumble upon a mysterious house made of Candy, only to fall into the (un) fortunate clutches of a sexy witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Realities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fun drabble :) The first chapter is a bit slow but it'll pick up fast. Hope you enjoy it! Happy readings! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>Make sure to check out the moodboard for the fic on my twitter under my pinned tweet. :) Hope you like it! It was my first time making one!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA">Curious Cat</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/R0RESA">Twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're lost."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not lost."</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon, we've passed this tree stump twice already!"</p><p> </p><p>"No we haven't! They just all look similar!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Gguk."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair. It's getting long and the humidity of the forest is not helping. It settles thick in his throat and god he's over it. They've been walking around for hours, since the wee hours of the morning. Stumbling over roots, cutting past vines and thorny shrubs. And don't even get him started on the amount of spider webs he's walked into. Face first! He's gross and sweaty and sticky and starving!</p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to be with the hunting party they joined but when they woke up, the camp was empty and they money gone. Fucking hicks. To be honest, they men didn't even do anything. Yoongi and Jeongguk had to track the beast to a filthy swamp and then kill it themselves while the "hunters" watched from afar. Only to return to camp as if they were heroes.</p><p><br/>
Whatever, not that big of a deal.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, the two of them don't pay much attention to anything other than the next hunt and each other.</p><p> </p><p>It's how it's always been. Yoongi and Jeongguk. Them against the world.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since they were abandoned in the woods near their village as children, they learned quickly that the only ones they could try was each other. No one else mattered as long as they were together. Nothing could hurt them because they'll protect each other, making sure they other never strays off the right path.</p><p> </p><p>Except now because they're definitely lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoonie," Jeongguk sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi whips his head around with a glare that makes men twice his size tremble, but Jeongguk just pouts at him with his big doe eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde tries. He really does but Jeongguk knows his elder is weak against him. It's not his fault, really. Yoongi is the best man the world. He's sacrificed so much to raise Jeongguk into a man he can be proud of after both their parents and their small village abandoned them. Taught him the difference between right and wrong, how to stand up for himself. Taught him how to hunt and gather information. How to survive in a world that decided that prosperity was more important than two lonely and scared boys.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi says the adults in the village were selfish and greedy, and that they were the unlucky ones who drew the short straw.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk thinks maybe it was fate.</p><p> </p><p>It was fate that decided they would grow up beside each other. Fate that connected their families so closely that they might as well be siblings. Fate that allowed them to stay together when their parents ushered them into the dark woods.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of how they got here, the only thing Jeongguk is certain of is that there is no one better than Yoongi. No one who shines brighter than him. No one he adores more in the entire universe. He practically raised him after all. But the consequence of that is that Jeongguk gets his way more often than not. Knows just how to smile and crinkle his eyes. How to sweeten his voice until the elder is eating out of the palm of his hand. Although, unfortunately, it usually results in them stuck in sticky situations like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh fine!" Yoongi relents, throwing his hands up in frustration. "We're fucking lost. God, fucking dammit!" He's going to kill those bastards the next time he sees them, and god help him, he will find them.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry," Jeongguk whispers, ducking his head. He feels terrible. It was <em>his</em> idea to let them join their hunt. He thought the job would get done sooner with more people. He didn't think they would rob them in their sleep and abandon them in the middle of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Gguk. It's not your fault. I should have watched them more closely." At the sight of Jeongguk's dejected shoulders, Yoongi sits on the big tree stump beside him and pulls him into a one armed hug. "Seriously, don't worry about it."</p><p> </p><p>"But they took all our money! Now we're proper broke! And we're lost and I'm so hungry that it feels like my stomach is trying to eat itself and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe, baby, breathe," Yoongi laughs, gently tugging on Jeongguk's curling locks before returning to the task of untangling the thick strands.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a baby. I'm 22 already," he pouts, pulling his head away from Yoongi's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I pretty much raised you. You're mine, therefore, my baby."</p><p> </p><p>That's what both their parents used to call him. The baby, the youngest in their little self-made family. Yoongi remembers the day Jeongguk was born. Remembers how nervous he was when his mother picked him up and practically ran over to the Jeons and tugged him into the bedroom to see her best friend. Remembers how enamored his father and mother were over the newborn. Remembers being so scared that they wouldn't want him anymore because maybe they want a son like that, or that the baby would hate him and not want to be his friend.</p><p> </p><p>And god, Jeongguk was a loud baby. He's still loud now, but he remembers walking to Mrs. Jeon's bedside, little hands covering his ears because Jeongguk was screaming at the top of his lungs but he wanted the comfort of his mother, and she refused to leave her friend.</p><p> </p><p>He was a bit surprised when he actually saw him. That something so tiny could make such a racket. He remembers shaking his head when asked if he wanted to hold him, but at the gentle urging of his parents, he carefully took the baby. Supported by his father, Yoongi remembers the first time he even held Jeongguk and how he instantly fell in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Jeongguk. You'll be his best friend and show him the ways of the world. You'll be like his big brother," his mother had said.  "You must make sure to protect him and care for him now, Yoon. From now on he's your responsibility."</p><p> </p><p>"My baby?" Four year old Yoongi had asked, eyes wide with fear and awe at such a responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," their mothers replied with a gentle laugh, taking turns to kiss his forehead. "Your baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonggukie, say hello to your Yoongi," Mrs. Jeon introduced, gently running her fingers through his hair, just the way he likes. As if on cue, the baby looked at him and just like that, Jeongguk stopped crying. In awe, Yoongi held him tight for the first time while he fell asleep in his arms, vowing to never let anything hurt him. And that's one thing that will never change.</p><p> </p><p>So yes. Jeongguk is <em>his</em> baby, and no matter how much the kid protests it, he know Jeongguk doesn't really mind the term of endearment.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say Ggukie. But seriously, how the hell do we get out of here? We've been walking for ages and no matter which way I try, the compass keeps bringing us back here."</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's do something different."<br/>
 </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lets go off the path." At Yoongi's raised eyebrow, Jeongguk continues, nudging the elder with his shoulder. "We can't get anymore lost. Might as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, Gguk, it's getting pretty late already. The sun's going to set soon and we don't have any supplies with us."<br/>
<br/>
Jeongguk shrugs, seemingly unbothered about being stranded alone in a forest filled with the supernatural. "We've worked with less and worse situations before," he points out, remembering the night their parents broke their promise to return and abandoned them in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi wants to argue but he's tired and hungry and out of ideas. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk smiles and shakes his head. Sweat damp hair falls into his eyes and Yoongi's always in awe of how effortlessly pretty the younger is. He's definitely grown up well.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I know you weren't actually mad at me. Let's try it, hmm? Who knows, maybe we'll luck out!"</p><p> </p><p>Warily eyeing the fading light, Yoongi hums in agreement, and lets Jeongguk up him off the stump and through a random pair of trees away from their original path.</p><p> </p><p>It's even worse, with thorns catching on his clothes and branches snapping into his face every ten seconds. It's a constant struggle to avoid tripping through the dense underbrush but Yoongi bites his tongue. Letting Jeongguk's sweet voice ease over the building irritation as he sings softly, carefully leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Motherfuc-" There's a sharp tug on his hair and Yoongi bites his cheek hard, cutting off the curse when a branch snags his hair particularly hard. Spinning around he snaps the assaulting branches before dropping to a crouch with his arms over his head. It hurts and he's sure he's lost a few strands but he ignores the pain and focuses on breathing through the sudden rage bubbling just under the surface.</p><p> </p><p>He's so fucking done! Done with this stupid forest and these fucking trees and with the sweat and dirt and-</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon!" Jeongguk gasps out and he immediately stands. Rage forgotten, Yoongi springs forward, ignoring the way the branches seem to try and hold him back. Moving forward with urgency because shit, what if something happened to Jeongguk! That's all he can focus on, mind so wrapped up in all the terrible possibilities that he runs right into Jeongguk's back. It's only the solid muscle and strength of the younger than keeps them from crashing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow," Jeongguk winces, rubbing the side Yoongi's elbow slammed into.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Yoongi asks, breathless but on high alert. His eyes scan the area around him for any threats until they land on a... house?</p><p> </p><p>"Is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so!" Jeongguk replies with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not possible..." because right in front of them is a house. Made out of what looks like candy. Every single type you can think of and then more. Chocolate, marshmallows, lollipops, icing. You name it. It's all there. Decorating this cute little house right in the middle of the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Not suspicious at all.<br/>
 </p><p>"Gguk, this doesn't feel right. It makes no sense! Why the hell would there be a house made out of candy of all things in the middle of nowhere? We should- Jeongguk!" Yoongi watches, horrified to realize that his brother is no longer beside him. "NO, STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>But it's too late. Jeongguk runs towards the house and before Yoongi can recover from the shock, he's already breaking off a piece of the siding. Yoongi forces his body to move and push past the cold grip fear has over his muscles. He rushes to Jeongguk's side, yelling at him to stop, but by then Jeongguk has already started eating the piece in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeongguk, what the fuck!" He smacks the piece out Jeongguk's hand in a panic before gripping his jaw roughly. He squeezes his cheeks hard until Jeongguk's jaw is forced open but before he can shove his fingers in to get whatever it is out, Jeongguk gently pushes him away.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Yoon! Really!"<br/>
 </p><p>"Tt's not! What the fuck are you thinking!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's candy!"</p><p> </p><p>"..." What?</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk laughs and smiles excitedly at him. He spins and spreads his arms wide, a giddy expression of relief making him glow under the fading sunlight. "It's candy! This house is made of candy!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-that's... not possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously it is." Jeongguk snorts, gently pressing a kiss to Yoongi's cheek before removing his hands from his face. He places his free hand on Yoongi's chest and slowly drags it down, enjoying the firm muscle under the dirty shirt before cupping his waist. Yoongi's breath hitches, brows furrowed in confusion before he yelps and jumps away from Jeongguk's touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you pinch me?!" He whines, rubbing the smarting spot while glaring at a laughing Jeongguk.</p><p> </p><p>"See, I just proved it was real."</p><p> </p><p>Smug bastard.<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't have to pinch me like that," he pouts, stomach twisting pleasantly at the mischievous look on Jeongguk's face.</p><p> </p><p>God, he wants to kiss him. It's been way too long since they've been alone long enough for any form satisfactory intimacy. But before the thought finishes, Jeongguk is already pulling away to tug at what looks like...ice cream bars?</p><p> </p><p>"Gguk, I'm really not sure about this," Yoongi starts, glancing around them with searching eyes. But the sun is already setting and with dusk upon them, it gets harder to make out the distinct features of the landscape. Straining his ears, there's no sound at all around them. No rustling of leaves, nor any breeze. Still and empty.</p><p> </p><p>"So good!" Yoongi's head snaps around lightning fast at the almost indecent moan Jeongguk releases, glaring at him when the brat cheekily grins up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeongguk."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asks with faux innocence. "It's my favourite! London fog!" And without breaking eye contact, Jeongguk leans towards the ice cream cone resembling a torch beside the door and extends his pink tongue out. Gliding it up and down the side of the cone so terribly slow that Yoongi can see the way the tip catches on each ridge of the waffle cone before flicking back between plump lips. "Mmm, delicious."</p><p> </p><p>They don't break eye contact as Jeongguk drags his finger through the cream and brings it to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it, sucking obscenely just the way he knows gets Yoongi going. Yoongi's blood heats in excitement, belaying the creeping cold surrounding them now that the sun's fading away.</p><p> </p><p>As if lured in by a string, Yoongi moves closer until he's a hairs breath away from Jeongguk, swallowing past the increased dryness of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it now."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk bites his lip at the low tone, willing his expression to remain playful. It's really been too long since Yoongi's touched him properly and the relief of full bellies and a warm shelter, devoid of any other humans makes his heart race. The anticipation causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>He licks his lips purposefully slow and Yoongi's dark eyes follow every movement, staring at him as if he wants to eat him. God, he wants him to.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jeongguk breathes, moving closer until they're sharing the same air.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me have a taste, hmm?" Before Jeongguk can process the words, Yoongi's lips on his.</p><p> </p><p>Soft, so soft.</p><p> </p><p>He always has the softest lips, no matter what the climate. So soft and smooth and so, so demanding. They push and pull at Jeongguk's lips, nipping at them with a hint of teeth when Jeongguk doesn't part them at the silent command. His tongue flicking and pressing against the seam of his lips before Jeongguk relents. He always does.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Yoongi licks into his mouth, prying it open by pressing their mouths together harder. Chasing the sweet taste to behind his teeth to the roof of his mouth. Seeking out every familiar corner of Jeongguk's mouth until it's hard for Jeongguk to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It's addicting, the way Yoongi swirls his tongue around his before trapping it between his lips and sliding back and forth. A teasing imitation of what wonders he can do between Jeongguk's clenched thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, Yoonie," Jeongguk manages to moan before Yoongi captures his lips again. It's wet and messy and sticky with the remnants of the ice cream but Jeongguk doesn't care. His hands wrap around Yoongi's waist, holding tight when the heat in his belly spreads outwards, arousal thrumming through his limbs until his fingers itch to tangle into his strands and tug to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Taste so sweet, baby," Yoongi growls. His large hand tangles in Jeongguk's hair and holds his head in place while he licks the sweetness from his lover's mouth, until nothing but the familiar taste of Jeongguk remains.</p><p> </p><p>At a harsh tug, Jeongguk groans into the kiss, clenching his thighs in excitement. Kissing Yoongi is always an experience. The man seems to know every damn trick in the book. Or specifically, the book titled Jeongguk. It's impossible not to be affected. Not to want to press him against a hard surface and ride him to oblivion.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not a bad idea, </em>if he's being honest.</p><p> </p><p>So he does just that.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the way arousal sings through him in response to the slight pain in his scalp, he slides his hands until he can wrap them just under Yoongi's delightful ass. Easily hefting him up in his arms with his legs wrapped around Jeongguk's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Gguk," Yoongi gasps, biting at his bottom lip and tugging hard. Fuck, nothing gets him going faster than knowing the younger is so damn strong. Knowing that even if he removed his hands from Jeongguk's hair and went limp, he can easily hold him up for hours like he weighs nothing at all. "Pretty, strong baby." Yanking Jeongguk's head back with a rough tug, he licks into his gasping mouth. Fucking his tongue in deep, in and out. Over and over until Jeongguk is sucking on his tongue desperately, pulling Yoongi even tighter against his body until his hard cock is pressing into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>There's no breath in his lungs to respond and pulling away from that lovely mouth is impossible. There's no way to show how much this arouses him. How much he wants Yoongi. So he does the only thing he can. Securing his hold on the elder, Jeongguk kisses back like a starving man. Presses their mouths together harder, desperate to let Yoongi devour him whole, and slams Yoongi into the door. He grinds their hips together, needing to feel Yoongi pant into his mouth. To drink down his moans. To know he's just as needy for him as Jeongguk is for him.</p><p> </p><p>There's no coordination in the way the grind against each other. Just pure need to feel the pleasure that teases them between way too many layers of clothes. It's maddening and Jeongguk is positively dripping. Aching and feeling so, so empty.</p><p> </p><p>God, it's been way, way too long.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Jeongguk!" Yoongi gasps before licking at the roof of his mouth, loving the way the younger arches into him, pushing him harder into the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon-" Jeongguk pants. "W-wanna, shit! Want to-ah!"</p><p> </p><p>He leans his weight into Yoongi and suddenly, they're weightless. The door behind them pops open and they both fall backwards, landing on the hard ground painfully. There's a sharp crack, followed by a moan of pain from Yoongi. Blinking back the black spots in his vision, Jeongguk shakes his head and grimaces at the throbbing pain in his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking oww!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Jeongguk apologizes, frantically pushing himself up. Yoongi lies beneath him with his eyes shut tight, clutching the back of his head with one hand while the other digs into Jeongguk's shoulder. Jeongguk's heart leaps out of his chest and he fumbles at Yoongi. Hands roaming over his body, checking for any major injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay?! Shit, where does it hurt?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Think I cracked my fucking head open," the elder groans.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, lift your head. Let me check."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk gently pries Yoongi's hand away and feels around his skull as gently as possible, cooing and apologizing each time he winces or groans in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you'll have an impressive bump but there's no blood and I don't think you fractured anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Jeongguk replies honestly, mentally checking. His knee and elbow hurt from smashing them against the floor and his wrist is pinned at an uncomfortable angle under Yoongi's body, but nothing feels broken, thankfully. Especially since they have no idea where they are or how far the nearest doctor is.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Yoongi replies, pushing Jeongguk back so they can both sit up properly and untangle their limbs. "We both got a bit carried away."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I like getting carried away," Jeongguk teases, rubbing their noses together. Now that his heart is settled again, the arousal simmering in his gut reminds him of its presence. To press his mouth against Yoongi's and continue where they left off.</p><p> </p><p>He leans in closer, their lips barely a hairs breath apart until a loud growl derails his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"What-?"</p><p> </p><p>It sounds again and both hunters glance down at Yoongi's stomach. As if on que, it growls again and the tension breaks. With a laugh, they both pull back further as the heat between them cools.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up." Yoongi snaps back, playfully. "As if you weren't stuffing your face a few moments ago."</p><p> </p><p>"You love it when I stuff my face, though," Jeongguk pouts, breaking into a smile when Yoongi narrows his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me eat first, you heathen. Real food," he counters when Jeongguk turns his sparkling eyes at him. "And a bath. We both stink and I am not eating any of you until we're both clean again."</p><p> </p><p>Grimacing, Jeongguk gives his body a once over, wrinkling his nose at the gross clothes. "Fair.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk carefully climbs to his feet and carefully pulls Yoongi up with a steady hand around his waist when he wobbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful."</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi waves him off before his mouth drops open in surprise when he gets a good look around his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The interior of the candy house is gorgeous. High, vaulted ceilings with exposed beams crisscrossing and covered with little lights. There's a massive fireplace with a kettle sitting on the charred wood, nearly taking up an entire wall. There's a huge open space in front of the fireplace, with baskets full of blankets and pillows placed in a semicircle, with a curved sitting bench behind them.</p><p> </p><p>To the right of the living space is the kitchen. Filled with pots and pans hanging from ceiling hooks, completely surrounded by a herb garden dangling down. But more than that, it's the table that catches Yoongi's eye.</p><p> </p><p>It's a large rectangular table, large enough to seat 6-10 people with ease. A thick, solid piece of polished grey and blank speckled polished stone that he could probably jump on without breaking it. And the entire thing is covered with food. Real, actual food!</p><p> </p><p>Platters of rolls and buns. Fruits and cheese and meats. There's a bowl full of what looks like chicken drumsticks and a large pot of what looks like mead. Fuck, it smells like absolute heaven!</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi's empty stomach spasms with hunger pains and mouth watering, he steps up to the table, unsure of where to look. There are just so many options! Chocolates, baked goods. Salted and fried meats, bone in and without. Vegetables and pudding. So many damn options that he's actually drooling, his salivary glands working overtime. </p><p> </p><p>Part of him is unsure. Nervous, because obviously, someone lives here. And they were obviously planning a party of sorts with the amount of food available. Hell, it's enough to feel a small army! But then another sharp pain shoots through his empty gut as his stomach tries to digest itself and he breaks.</p><p> </p><p>He's only a man. A starving man.</p><p> </p><p>He's weak.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Yoongi digs in. Doesn't bother to sit down and use the plates available. Just grabs the first thing he sees and shoves it into his mouth like a madman.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm!" He moans, eyes fluttering blissfully at how delicious everything it. He just can't get enough. He eats and eats and eats, with Jeongguk moaning his appreciation beside him until his belly hurts.</p><p> </p><p>Nice and full, Yoongi stumbles back from the table, eyes widening when he sees that they barely made a dent in the amount of food available. He's half tempted to dive back in, but now that his stomach is nice and full, Yoongi really feels the nasty gunk sticking to his skin. Fuck, even worse, he can actually smell himself over the delicious food. It's that overpowering.</p><p> </p><p>"Bath time, Gguk."</p><p> </p><p>"Noo," Jeongguk moans from where his head is laid down on the table. His arms are wrapped around his stomach as he whines his disagreement. "Too full."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, baby, but I promise you can rest once we're clean. Wouldn't that feel so nice, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk complains but Yoongi is determined. With a gentle tug, he pulls the younger up and they make their way through the house, snooping around until they find a room with a tub. Trusting Jeongguk to undress himself, Yoongi quickly fills the tub as hot as they can bare and practically rips the filthy clothes off. He'll wash them later. Or maybe burn them in the fire.</p><p> </p><p>With Jeongguk half falling asleep, Yoongi isn't far behind. Their full stomachs and exhausted bodies finally taking a toll on their minds. Still, Yoongi is determined. He gets them both settled in the bath and takes the lovely scented soap and rubs it over Jeongguk's body first. Making sure to wash the younger twice before leaving the rest for him to clean while he takes care of himself. And god, it's like he's shedding a skin. The bath water is quick to muddy and Yoongi drains it before refilling it. Rinsing and repeating until the soap is practically nothing more than bubbles between his fingers and their bodies are shiny and pink once again.</p><p> </p><p>With Jeongguk half asleep again, Yoongi forces his eyes to stay open, pushing sleep's grabby hands back until he musters up enough strength to pull his heavy body out of the water. He grabs the first towel he finds in the bathroom and dries his body before nudging Jeongguk away. He grumbles and whines but Yoongi finally lures him out with the promise of kissed and cuddles, taking a bit longer to make sure Jeongguk is completely dry before pulling them out. He leaves Jeongguk sleepily blinking while he walks into another room that looks like a bedroom. After some rustling, he finds a pile of folded clothes on a chair. They look to be about his size but a bit small of Jeongguk but eventually, he finds a pair of loose pants that might fit the younger.</p><p> </p><p>It's a bit more of a hassle to get them both dressed. Jeongguk is completely unresponsive. Complete deadweight while Yoongi's motions are slow with exhaustion. Just moving their limbs seems to seep all the energy out of him but finally, they're both dressed and feeling so, so nice and clean. It's freaking miracle and Yoongi really hopes the owner of the house won't try to kill them in their sleep for breaking into their house and eating and using their stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Still, with how delicious the food was and how homey the house looks, he thinks that the person must not be that bad. After all, someone with so many sweet smelling products and soft fabrics can't be a horrible person.</p><p> </p><p>That's the last thought Yoongi has as he empties two baskets of blankets and pillows onto the living room floor, right in front of the fireplace. Eyes heavy and body practically numb, he barely has the conscious thought of pulling a sleeping Jeongguk into his arms before he's out like a light. Softly snoring into the quiet room, ignorant of the frown on the pretty man's face as he watches them from outside the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin, Yoongi, and Jeongguk meet and misunderstandings happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for all the love you've given this story and for your patience! It's been a long and hard time recently, with work and my dog needing double knee surgery and all that, so I haven't been able to focus on writing with everything going on. But It's spring break and here is another chapter! I ended up making this into 3 parts because plot happened. </p><p>The messy and fun smut will happen in the next chapter as this one became more emotional with a backstory that came out of nowhere. </p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you'll stick around for the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud metallic clang sings through the room, sudden and loud, startling the sleeping hunters awake. Their hearts pound violently in their chests, but years of experience and training have them instantly alert. Bodies tense, the sleepiness quickly melts away as the men assess their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Their first thing they notice is the temperature cocooning them. Warm and heavy, especially where their bodies are touching. A fire crackles and spits in the massive fireplace, heating the house just on the side of too warm.  Enough to make them sweat. Through the smoky scent of the fire, the delicious smell from the previous night remains. Lingering in the air, stronger and more vibrant, although the food seems to have disappeared by the lack of smell. One glance to the table confirms the observation. It's completely empty and bare. The clanging noise of what sounds like pots rings out from the kitchen behind it but it's hard to see clearly. The fire is the main source of light, the only source of light, making it difficult to discern much.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, they're not alone anymore, given the sudden flutter of activity, but that's not what really gets their attention. No. Rather it's the alarm bells screaming in their minds and the pit of unease pooling in their gut. Every sense cursing them for being so fucking careless because, not only are they no longer in front of the fireplace where they fell asleep, they're trapped against the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>Behind bars. In a fucking metal cage.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi's pulse picks up. Heart beating in his chest so loud it's hard to think past the 'DANGER' flashing behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trapped, we're fucking trapped! What the fuck! How-? -No, that doesn't matter. Gotta get out, gotta get the fuck out!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's panicking, heart pounding so loudly it's deafening. It's all he can focus on, like sticks hitting his eardrums directly, so, so loud he's worried their captor may hear it over their motions. Blood pumps through his vessels, thundering when it rushes past his sensitive ears. Adrenaline makes everything feel hypersensitive to his surroundings, all body systems in overdrive anticipating changes to their surroundings. It makes his skin feel prickly, leaving him agitated. </p><p> </p><p><em>Breathe bastard,</em> Yoongi scolds himself, clenching his eyes shut and forcing his lips to part, mouth opening enough to inhale, but the action it stuttered and difficult. He pushes past the discomfort, however. He has to. He <em>has </em>to, for Jeongguk. It feels like swallowing glass shards, but he keeps breathing in through his mouth. Desperate to take in as much air as possible. It's hard to focus on anything but the bubbling panic, but then a crisp, fresh scent hits his nose, practically electrifying the fear away. Lavender and the salty spray of the ocean. A weird combination that somehow works well together. Penetrating every emotion and replacing them with a small bout of clarity. It gives him something to focus on other than the anger and worry of putting them, and more importantly, Jeongguk in such a dangerous situation.</p><p> </p><p>God fucking <em>dammit</em>! He should have forced himself to stay away! Better yet, they should have left right after eating and bathing. They've spent many nights in a forest. They know how to survive in the dark under the shelter of the trees and stars like the back of their hands. Hell, that's exactly how they spent the first few years after their abandonment. Living off the forest and learning the best ways to survive from the creatures under her care.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi," Jeongguk growls softly. Pulling him out of the spiralling thoughts. The younger silently shifts until they're mirroring each other's position, right beside Yoongi. His name is barely a whisper, but it drags him out of the vicious tailspin of guilt and regret. It forces him to keep breathing and push the creeping panic back. He shoves it back inside that familiar box, keeping his mind focused on Jeongguk. He can't lose control. Not now. Not when Jeongguk needs him to keep his head. To find a way out of the mess he got them into.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi breathes in deeply for a few precious moments, letting that unique fragrance fill his nose sweep through his throat and lungs, eventually slowing his rapid pulse. The tsunami of blood rushing past his ears slows, the sound decreasing until it fades into white noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon," Jeongguk tries again, moving a bit closer. God, his sweet voice so quiet and empty it makes Yoongi uneasy. It's a triggering tone, one that Yoongi rarely hears because Jeongguk lives for their lifestyle. Very little phases his convictions and determinations. He's always been the emotional rock between them. Has better control of his emotions than Yoongi who snaps at the drop of a hat. But now, Yoongi feels uneasy. Jeongguk is pissed. Pissed and scared, and the fear only makes the anger worse. He doesn't do well with sudden awakenings and waking up from a sweet and wonderful evening only to find themselves imprisoned in a cage like a fucking animal really takes not a morning person to a whole another level.</p><p> </p><p>"What-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Gguk," Yoongi murmurs back, voice apologetic and guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk takes a steadying breath and then he's silently leaning forward. He wraps a hand around the bars, squeezing and testing their give, only to pull back, shaking his head. "Steel coated iron bars. Rebar probably. There's no way to bend their shape or dislodge it. Not from here, anyway without tools. No screws or attachment points." He glances around the cage, checking the roof before grimly nodding in confirmation. " We're definitely stuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. Okay, we can-"</p><p> </p><p>"We're stuck, Yoon. What the actual fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know! Look-" Yoongi sighs deeply, running a hand over his face, feeling tired from the heat and fed up already. Jeongguk whines in distress beside him. "Shh, it's okay, Gguk. We'll figure it out. It's probably a misunderstanding." Yeah, just a mis-</p><p> </p><p>"We're locked in a fucking cage!" Jeongguk whisper yells. His hands are balled into tight fists, squeezing hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "How the fuck is this a misunderstanding?!"</p><p> </p><p>"At least we're still dressed." Yoongi mumbles. God, he really hopes it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe they think they're robbers. He can work with that.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi strokes his fingers across Jeongguk's bulging knuckles, tracing over each bump until the younger takes a deep breathe and releases it a few times, letting go of some of the building panic. "We'll figure it out. I promise. We will get out of this in one piece, Jeongguk. Now focus. How many do you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>The rustling in the kitchen continues but still there's no sign of the person and it almost feels like the shadows on the wall are growing larger. Jeongguk closes his eyes and breathes deeply, centering himself and funneling all his attention to his ears. The hunters force their bodies to still completely to avoid any distractions. Yoongi's already determined there's only one person besides them. But he needs Jeongguk to get out of his head. To focus on how they're going to get out and not on panicking and stressing himself out. This isn't the first time they've been in a hairy situation and probably won't be the last time. Although, it's the first time they've been locked in a cage. Regardless, it's always good to have a second opinion, and Jeongguk is rarely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"One. There's only one person here with us."</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi nods in agreement. "Agreed. Now to figure out how to get out."</p><p> </p><p>"You won't find one," a melodic voice says. The hunters freeze and snap their heads up, startling at the sudden presence. A man stands before them with no warning and damn, Yoongi thought Jeongguk was the prettiest person in the world, but this one is right up there. The low lighting doesn't show tons of detail but it's enough to see that the guy is gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>The glow from the fire amplifies his curves: tiny waist accented by a thick corset belt, full hips and deliciously thick thighs covered with tight, lacy stockings that absolutely cling to his legs like a second skin. A long black buttoned up shirt hangs from his slim frame, the first few buttons undone to show off pretty collarbones and a smooth neck he wants to run his teeth along. A mouth-watering silhouette that makes his mouth dry.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Jeongguk gasps beside him, and Yoongi agrees. If his body is gorgeous, his face is a completely different story. Stunning or ethereal doesn't even begin to cover it. Pretty, sparkling irises that seem to glow a vivid purple, captivating and curious, drawing them in deeper and deeper into twinkling depths. Delicate eyebrows and a sweet button nose framed by adorable cheeks that should be at odds with the rest of his body and yet, it fits him perfectly. And god, those lips! So red and plump, set in a delicious pout just begging for him to bite and thrust his tongue past. His blonde hair resembles the hot coals under the firelight, making him look so sweet and gentle and menacing at the same time. An intense contradiction Yoongi wasn't aware he found so arousing. And with the way Jeongguk squeezes his hands, the startling bout of lust is surprisingly mirrored. The scent of lavender and the ocean is much stronger with him standing directly in front of them. Even as it clears his head, it also makes heat bubble in the pit of his stomach. Small little embers just waiting to start a fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty," Jeongguk breathes beside him and while Yoongi wants nothing more than to smack him upside the head because this is so not the time, it would be incredibly hypocritical of him. Pretty indeed. There is literally little else to say about their captor, but then his words register and he's smacking Jeongguk as indiscreetly as possible. Obviously, not subtle enough because the stranger notices.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, thank you doll." The man drawls, a smile teases at his full lips before it turns into a frown. “Now, mind telling me why you broke into my home and made a mess? That wasn’t very smart or nice.” The man tuts at them, disappointment heavy with each word. It feels like being scolded by a parent, with the way his crosses his arms across his chest and raises a brow. The guy's probably around their age and yet, the action makes him feel like a little child again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, about that…” Yoongi starts, glancing away but unable to stop his eyes from returning to his face. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jeongguk interrupts, eyes wide and sweet. The picture of innocence. “We were lost and abandoned in the woods and so, so hungry! We’re really sorry! We meant no harm but the woods aren't safe at night and we really needed shelter." The younger sounds so earnest and even if it is the truth, the sweet tone makes Yoongi's stomach flutter, reminding him of just how Jeongguk uses that tone between sweat slick sheets.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger cocks his head and stares them over with those hypnotic eyes. His hair falls into his face and god, he’s so damn pretty, it's ridiculous. So captivating it's difficult to gather his thoughts and stay on track. "You know," he starts, fluttering his ringed fingers, so short and adorable, against his elbow. "It's not good to lie to you captor. I can smell the intent to deceive rolling off you in waves, little hunter." He snaps at them, purple eyes almost burning with how hard they glare.</p><p> </p><p>"W-We're not hunters," Jeongguk starts but the stranger cuts him off with an impatient stomp of his foot, which should not be as adorable and terrifying as it is. Especially because the only people who really know who or what hunters are, are hunters or the creatures they hunt.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say about lying, doll?" He growls, eyes flashing with a bright purple flame that makes the pit of dread gather in his gut. "You're hunters, and not the animal kind. I know exactly who you are and why you're here. After all, hunters never just 'pass through' here. The land is disguised and normal humans would just bypass my home. No, you were not 'lost' as you claim. You're here for me and to fulfill your bounty."</p><p> </p><p>And like a slap in the face, it hits them. Obviously, the man is not a hunter and not a human based on how he talks, but then it all makes sense. The too warm temperatures, the house and lack of wildlife around the area, everything. Behind him, a large pot sits in the fireplace, thick steam bubbling from it. Dried herbs hang in bunches from the ceiling and plants stretch their stalks and vines up the walls and rafters. Fuck, a witch. They're in the home of, and trapped by, a fucking witch!</p><p> </p><p>"You're a witch," Jeongguk replies, voice calm and steady but with an undertone of confusion. "But you're…not ugly?"</p><p> </p><p>Fucking hell, kid!</p><p> </p><p>"Jeongguk," Yoongi groans, hand itching to smack the younger again. "You're gonna get us killed!"</p><p> </p><p>"How rude!" The witch bites, focusing that heavy gaze on Jeongguk in a way that makes his chest tight. Yoongi's cock twitches in his pants and heaven and hell, this is so not the time to get aroused by how his pretty eyes narrow dangerously or how his presence seems to dwarf the shadows around them. Now is not the time to discover a new kink! Especially, not for a witch!</p><p> </p><p><em>An incredibly attractive witch</em>, his brain supplies unhelpfully.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you say that?" The witch demands, mad and stunning in his anger. "Not all of us turn into hags, stupid little hunter. I'm much more powerful than that. I know exactly how to prevent the rot from setting in. I take care of myself, nothing at all like those low level fools."</p><p> </p><p>Powerful? Just how... Oh! Oh... Oh hell no! They are fucked. They are so totally fucked.</p><p> </p><p>It all makes sense now. The sweet but enticing display outside. The addicting taste of the food and mead. That incredibly unique scent. God, he knows this. They studied all the lore and information about them as they're one of the trickiest creatures to catch, let alone kill. He should have recognized it sooner. Shouldn't have let himself get distracted.</p><p> </p><p>It all sounds so familiar, but it's the eyes that finally solve the puzzle when he moves closer to sneer at them. There's only one witch in the lore with amethyst eyes, and if Yoongi took a closer look under proper lighting, he'd bet his next bounty that there's a devil's trap outlined around his left pupil. The Devil's brand, announcing his alliance and allegiance.</p><p> </p><p>Rumored to be the prettiest and one of the youngest, most powerful coven masters in centuries.  The only one with such a visible and contained Devil's mark, the sigil completed and branded in such a visible place. The witch they've only ever heard stories about. Fairytales and nightmares. Tales and legends echoing the halls of the hunter academy of all the havoc the purple eyed witch caused. It has always been the hunters' goal to find him and capture him. Through him, they could access the magic that binds them all together, finally wiping them out for good. And now, they're trapped by that same witch. The purple eyed devil's consort.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin," Jeongguk breathes, voice tight because shit! They're so royally screwed. "You're the one they call Jimin."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, At your service," the witch-Jimin bows sarcastically, bending low enough to expose his smooth chest and a sweet pink nipple before lifting his head enough to smirk at them. "Although, I think it’s the other way around."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk swallows so hard the click of his throat is audible. A hot flush rushes through him and god, he’s so damn sexy it might actually melt his brain. Like, who even says stuff like that?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not the time, Jeongguk! Get it together!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The youngest chastises himself, but it's difficult and he's getting incredibly mixed signals from his brain. And the person holding them captive. It fells like the first time he realized he was in love with Yoongi. He was a very shy kid and spent the next year stressed and awkward because he didn’t know if the feelings were reciprocated. It feels just like that and oh. Oh shit, he’s actually crushing on the witch!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Focus on getting out you idiot! He's just toying with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Jeongguk knows Jimin is just playing around, obviously amused by the panicked and aroused expressions warring on his face, but no amount of self chastising will stop his heart from skipping a beat when those purple eyes watch him.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing Jeongguk’s ‘I’m panicking but let’s call it buffering’ face, Yoongi clears his throat and sits up straighter, drawing Jimin's gaze. Once they make eye contact, Yoongi bows his head as much as possible while sitting, eyes never once leaving the witch’s. A guarded apology. "Look, Jimin, I really do think we started off on the wrong foot. We seriously didn't mean any harm. We weren't hunting you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Yet</em>, Jeongguk thinks, but is quick to banish the thought when Jimin's eyes flicker to him for a brief moment. <em>Oh god, what if he can ready my mind?! He’d know how much I want to bite those plump lips or feel how tigh-</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk cuts his train of though off with a quiet whimper, desperately trying to curb the arousal bubbling in his stomach. His mind and body take the situation as foreplay, letting the anticipation build until he’s squeezing this thighs together to control his body. The sound draws a startled but curious look from the witch. Yoongi subtly elbows his side and Jeongguk fixes his expression to resemble discomfort and pain instead, hoping to hide the truth.</p><p> </p><p> "You're hunters. You're in a witch's den. In my home." Jimin states, matter of fact. “And now, in a cage. It’s really quite difficult to misunderstand that. Whether or not you know me and what I look like is irrelevant. You’re both filthy hunters who broke into my home to catch me and steal my riches.”</p><p> </p><p>"We're really not," Jeongguk argues, tone as sweet as possible because there hasn't been a situation he can't talk himself out of yet. He just has to try harder. He shifts closer to the edge of the cage and presses his face right up to the bars, eyes innocently wide, hoping the growing heat behind irises don’t show.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin raises a brow, seemingly amused by the hunter’s gall.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to steal from you,” Yoongi speaks up, voice calm but firm. “We really didn’t know who or what you were. We found ourselves in a prickly situation and needed a safe place to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin hums and cocks his head to the side, shifting his focus to Yoongi, and Jeongguk deflates like a string’s been cut. Even the witch’s gaze holds immense power, practically smothering the young hunter and making it hard to breathe. Still, that didn't sound like a <em>bad</em> hum, more like a <em>consideration</em> hum.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, honestly." Jeongguk jumps in, completely sincere because it's not a lie. "We didn't want to stay in the woods, and it was my fault we broke in. I was hungry and tired. Please, we won't hurt you, promise!"</p><p> </p><p>"You promise?" Jimin asks, looking between them. "Promises are nothing but honeyed deceit. Simple, sugar coated words between humans. Fragile and easily broken. But I will find out the truth. I will know if you are lying to me, I ca- what is that?" The witch stops suddenly before stepping forward. "What is <em>that?!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin hisses at them, pretty face scrunched up in malice. The shift is sudden, but it raises the hair on Yoongi's arms and something uneasy settle in his chest. In the blink of an eye, the witch's eyes pierce into his chest and he lunges forward. Startled, Jeongguk jumps back but Yoongi finds himself frozen. Rooted in place when Jimin's hand easily passes through the bars as if they were a mirage. His fingers curl into the front of the hunter's shirt and before Yoongi can breathe, he's yanked forward until his face slams into the bars with a bruising thud.</p><p> </p><p>"W-where-where did you get that?!" Jimin bites out, eyes flashing dangerously, mesmerizing. The temperature in the house plummets and the air grows cold. Crisp and sharp, it feels like ice daggers piercing into their exposed skin. The witch's aura grows dark, the purple staining into the black of pure anger and hatred and something deep orange, like pain? It's confusing and hard to think when it feels like Jeongguk's been dumped into the ocean. His entire body feels paralyzed by fear and god, if this is what Jimin is like when he's angry, he's terrified of what he's like at full power.</p><p> </p><p>"G-get what?" Yoongi gasps out, trying to breathe through the invisible rope around his neck. From his periphery, he sees Jeongguk shift, struggling to move his limbs as their breaths come out in visible white puffs.</p><p> </p><p>The witch thrusts his other hand forward and Yoongi feels a rough tug around his neck before he finds himself tossed back hard against the bars. Jeongguk manages to shift closer to his side and curls around him protectively with an arm around his shoulders while he positions his body in front of the older hunter.</p><p> </p><p>"G-guk, don't-" Yoongi gasps, raising a hand to his head, wincing at the sharp ache. Fuck, that's gonna bruise bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have this?" Jimin asks, shaking his fist, now hold the amulet Yoongi always wears around his neck. "Y-you're too young, no! Where did you get this?!"</p><p> </p><p>"G-give it back!" Yoongi coughs, shifting closer, heart pounding in his chest. "T-that's mine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yoon," Jeongguk warns, trying him back, but he gets it. The amulet the witch took is nothing pretty. It's not shiny or delicate. There's no precious stone or metals carved into it. In fact, it's nothing more than a flat grey rock with a swirl carved into it on a thick piece of twine. Nothing of any monetary value but Jeongguk knows it's value to Yoongi. Knows how proud he was to receive it on the night after they completed their official hunter training and graduated. Their mentor had thrown a party. To celebrate their graduation, but also because his group had just managed to hunt down a particularly deadly witch. One that had been plaguing the area for a long time. A nasty little thing that led so many humans to ruin, but after all their efforts, they finally managed to bring the monster down. He had given the necklace to Yoongi, saying the amulet would protect him for it was the only thing of value the witch owned. That it was infused with a strong protection charm that would keep him and Jeongguk safe, as long as he never took it off. And Yoongi took those words to heart. Ever since that day, the man never once took it off.</p><p> </p><p>"It was given to me by someone important," Yoongi says, swallowing hard and sitting upright. He gently moves Jeongguk away and closer to his side, out of the witch's direct reach. "It is of no concern of yours."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin snorts, an ugly, scornful sound that doesn't fit his appearance. "Your important person is nothing but a murderer," he bites, closing his fist tightly around the stone. "A filthy degenerate who had no right to take this, to take what's mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Yoongi grits out, feeling the anger warm his core. It pushes out Jimin's iciness, making it easier to think through the oppressive aura.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yoon," Jeongguk starts, looking back between them with wary eyes but Yoongi ignores him.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea. He was a brave man who save many people from damn monsters like you. He was kind and earnest and-"</p><p> </p><p>"He was a cruel man," Jimin interrupts, eyes blazing.</p><p> </p><p>"What, did he kill your lover or something? Must have been someone important. I know that look," Yoongi taunts, paying no mind to Jeongguk's panicked whispers to stop. "That look of pain and rage at something being stolen from you. But what about us, huh? What about the humans your lover used and discarded like filth? How many innocents did they kill just for fun? To find the next magical high. To preserve their pretty little appearance."</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't do anything, you filthy human. You have no idea-"</p><p> </p><p>"No? I've personally seen the damage his curses inflicted on those who went against him. Of the horrible boils and diseases he manifested in <em>children</em>! Innocent children, and for what? Because their parents wouldn't pay the bounty he demanded?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother did no such thing!" Jimin roars. The fire behind him bursts to life, the flames growing higher and higher until they're practically crawling on the ceiling. Jeongguk watches with wide eyes, frantically wracking his brain because it takes immense power to manipulate the natural elements. And for Jimin to do so subconsciously with no effort, just because he got angry, is insane. It brings to light just how powerful this creature is. And how pissed off.</p><p> </p><p> "He was a witch. He cursed the innocent, stole from the struggling villages. How many humans did he steal away in the night? How many to feed his hunger? How many bones did he grind to dust for his potions?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not possible he didn't eat anyone, he-," Jimin shouts, and the sound seems to reverberate through the house. The structure shifts and creaks, the planks visibly curving in, as if trying their best to control Jimin's anger as it attempts to break through.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk whimpers quietly beside him and it's enough to break through Yoongi's anger to truly take in his surroundings. Shit, he got carried away again. He grabs Jeongguk's hand and holds it tight, taking deep breaths because now is not the time to lose control. They're still locked in a cage with a furious witch with no way out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Calm down. There's a way out. There's got to be something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"L-look," he tries, keeping his voice steady and refusing to let the fear wobble through, although, the wide darting of his eyes probably gives him away. "M-maybe it's all a misunderstanding. But even if he didn't eat anyone, he hurt a lot of people. The hunters did what they had to, to protect the others."</p><p> </p><p>"Misunderstanding? Since when is murder a simple misunderstanding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi," Jeongguk hisses, digging his nails into his hand in warning.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin ignores them. The fire behind him spreads more, until it looks like the entire ceiling is aflame. It brings everything to light, brightening the room and Jimin's features. The witch is absolutely stunning and terrifying and yet, Jeongguk's chest tightens at the wet tears slipping down his soft cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's... Crying? I didn't know witches could cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My little brother was a regular human." Jimin says, glancing down at his hand, fingers still clenched so tightly around the stone, they physically tremble. "He was a darling little thing. So happy and curious about the world. A non magical human but your filthy hunters killed him anyway. Accusing him of being a witch for not giving me up."</p><p> </p><p>"T-that's not possible," Jeongguk says, eyes wide in shock. He glances at Yoongi but he's just a confused. "Hunters don't kill humans. There's no way."</p><p> </p><p>"Humans kill each other all the time," Jimin points out, voice flat. "Slaughtering each other for material things, petty arguments, etc. Your hunters are no different."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, he's a witch,' Yoongi says, voice cautious but lost. None of this makes sense. "You're a witch, therefore, obviously he's a witch too." It's a family tradition or curse, depending on how you look at it. Witches always stay with their birth families, although they may combine with other families to make a coven.</p><p> </p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, Jimin sends them a harsh glare that sends chills down his spine. "You humans know nothing of us. Always pressing your own assumptions on what you don't know, destroying what you can't understand. Spreading your lies across the land and killing anything to the contrary. In fact, I'd say humans are the real monsters."</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't done anything wrong! You're the ones hurting others. How many humans have you killed? How many have you tortured for your own gain?" Yoongi spits out.</p><p> </p><p>"You call me the monster and yet, don't you do that too? How many have you killed just because they aren't human? Tossing all of us into one neat little box because we don't fit into your perception of the natural world. Your tiny, slow human brains barely understand the world you live in and yet, you claim to own it. To control it and bend the rest of us to your wretched whims."</p><p> </p><p>"We're nothing like you," Yoongi bites back, and while Jeongguk agrees, there's something unsettling about those words. It resonates within him because technically, Jimin isn't wrong. Humans do hurt each other, just like witches. They hunter other animals and hurt each other, but they don't do it for sport. For fun. Monsters do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do they though? Aren't they just doing what comes naturally to them? Just like we hunt and kill animals weaker than us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, doll seems to get it. We really aren't that different, hunters. Sure, you're feeble and will die eventually while I will live for centuries and wield power your little brains can't even start to fathom. And yet, we're cut from the same cloth. Neither of you were born hunters. You were made into them. And just like you, witches aren’t born."</p><p> </p><p>"We know that."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't because you know nothing but lies," Jimin says sharply. The heavy aura has slowly dissipated over time, but the uneasy pit doesn't fade. "We were all human once. None of us were born witches. We were born human, lived normal lives. A witch is made. We are created after forming a deal with the devil and sacrificing our souls. An equal exchange."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but your brother must have..." The sinking feeling in his stomach grows and no, Jeongguk doesn't want to hear this, because... Because if Jimin is telling the truth, then... He thinks he knows where this story is going and he's not ready. He's not ready to think that people he trusted, people who raised him could be capable of something like this.</p><p> </p><p>"He was 10." Jimin whispers, his voice so achingly soft and full of longing it pierces through their chests, hooking in somewhere deep and raw. "Cute little thing, used to follow me around everywhere. Always getting into trouble, he was impossible to keep up with. Still, he loved me, and I adored him." Jimin laughs, but there's nothing sweet about it. It's a poisonous sound that scrapes deep inside them, leaving something rotten and rancid inside them.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn’t even know I became a witch. Hell, I don't think he even knew what a witch was. I was always so careful to keep him away from such things. Keep him as safe and innocent as long as I could. Let him enjoy the peace before life tears it all away. But I was careless, thought my wards were unbreakable and they were. They kept everything out of out land, but they weren't designed to keep anything in, and they found out about him. I was so stupid, thinking my magic infused pendant would keep him safe, instead, it led them right to him. Almost like a fucking beacon. Made them think he was<em> me</em>. They poisoned him and poured melted steel on him until his skin bled and burst, forcing him to resemble a witch to justify their bloodlust before burning him in front of the town for amusement."</p><p> </p><p>"T-there's no way," Yoongi gasps, because no, it's impossible. Even if it were a child, they wouldn't do something so cruel. "Even just wearing a magic infused amulet wouldn't be enough to signal someone as a witch." No trained hunter could possibly make that mistake. Jimin must be lying, he has to- But how did his brother's amulet end up with him then?</p><p> </p><p>"Eyes," Jeongguk speaks up, voice raw but quiet. Yoongi snaps his head towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your eyes, were his also..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, his were also purple."</p><p> </p><p>"A purple witch lies in the sun; a purple witch will scream and burn..." It's a familiar rhyme. One they used to sing as kids during their training days. One warning them of a witch with purple eyes who bewitched those around them and lured them to their demise.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a witch trait," Jeongguk whispers, eyes glistening with tears. "Coloured eyes are not an identifier."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god," Yoongi whispers, eyes glancing up at Jimin in shock. Humans have brown eyes. They were always taught that coloured irises were a sign of their devil's contract. A way they couldn't hide their powers. But what if- what if they were wrong? No, no! They couldn't be, it's not possible!</p><p> </p><p>"Only witches have coloured eyes. It's a sign of the devil's favour, it's-"</p><p> </p><p>"A goddamn lie made up to outcast those of us who don't fit in to what you consider acceptable. My eyes have not changed since birth. In fact, other than my visible contract, everything you see is from my human life."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but how-"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!" Jimin snaps, done with the conversation. "I have entertained you for long enough."</p><p> </p><p>"L-look, we can do something about this, we can tell-"</p><p> </p><p>"You will tell no one," Jimin interrupts, smirking at the shock and horror on the hunters' faces. "One day, I will take apart your little organization to take revenge on all those you've killed. But before then, I am in need for new potions to make stronger charms. You're both extremely strong and your auras are outstanding. You will enhance my potions wonderfully."</p><p> </p><p>"No please, wait," Yoongi tries but Jimin ignores them. He steps away for a moment and before they can control the words and confusion swirling through them, they each find a delicate hand curling around their jaws, forcing them wide open. The hunters struggle, kicking their feet out but the witch is incredibly strong. He squeezes their jaws painfully, until tears drip onto his skin at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Open nice and wide now, my hunters. You are both much too thin. If I'm to get my money's worth, you both need more fat on you."</p><p> </p><p>"P-plus-" Jeongguk stutters, mumbling past the pain but god, it hurts so bad. Jimin squeezes his fingers harder and it's impossible not to whimper out in pain when it feels like he's grinding his fingers into the bone to the point of breaking it. Fuck, his head's a complete mess but he can't even start to imagine how Yoongi must feel. To know your idol wasn't as perfect as you saw him is a hard blow, one made even worse by the horror he committed, if Jimin spoke the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in him wants to deny it. Witches lie. They find your weakness and latch onto it. Twist and shred it until you're exposed and vulnerable, and yet, every bone in his body tells him that Jimin isn't lying. He spoke the truth. No matter how good of a liar one is, eyes don't lie. They are the window to the soul and Jeongguk is an avid reader. And there was no lie in his words. His pain and anger are real.</p><p> </p><p>"Open, little hunter. Soon the pain will go. Soon you won't feel anything at all."</p><p> </p><p>There's a weak pressure against his fingers and Jeongguk manages to barely make contact with a panicked Yoongi before his mouth pops open. Something cold fills his mouth, immediately making his tongue numb. He forces his throat to stay closed, but the cold liquid starts to heat. Growing warmer and warmer until it almost boils on the sensitive flesh, angry at being denied entry. Still, the numbness spreads fast, prying loose the clenched muscles of his throat, leaving them lax in its wake. The pours down, like smooth silk setting his body on fire until he can't feel anything. Darkness litters the edges of his vision and the last thing he sees is purple eyes watching them curiously and a small pout on those delicate lips, before everything goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this! Coming up next (very soon actually, this time I promise!) lots of messy fun! Hope you look forward to it!</p><p>Thanks for reading and please comment and like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin's finds himself in a predicament but finds he enjoys the hunters watching him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!</p><p>That being said, please do follow me on twitter as I post often on there! :)</p><p>Either way, this chapter grew a bit out of control so I split it up. <br/>Hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much for taking so long!!!!!</p><p>The rest will be posted very soon-latest tuesday and this time I'll keep my promise as I've finally caught up at work and have this thing called free time again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time starts to blend together. Minutes, hours, days fade into a blur of restlessness, food, and sleep. It is impossible to tell the changing of time. No way to see the sun rise or set, or the position of the stars for all windows and doors are now gone. The house, they've come to realize, is an extension of Jimin. Easily manipulated to fit his whim, from the décor to the structure itself, meaning they are definitely trapped, cage or no cage.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is fluid under his extraordinary power. All elements, man-made and natural, seem to cling to him. Yearn for his affection, his touch. Plants, metals, earth, even stone. During their time captive, the hunters have seen some amazing magical manipulations, things that should be impossible, or at the very least, exhaust the user out completely. But Jimin shows no signs of tiredness, no weakness.</p><p> </p><p>The pulse of his magic, the core of his existence that replaces the hole that previously housed his soul, pounds in everything he touches. Everything around them is pure magic and yet, the witch shown no signs of fatigue for the constant use, almost as if his reserve is limitless. A bottomless pit of pure magic to command at a whim. He truly is the Devil's child, his rumoured favourite. And honestly, the hunters kind of get it. Just by watching him, it's easy to understand why people flock towards him even with all the rumours and stories.</p><p> </p><p>There's something mesmerizing about the way the witch moves. A gracefulness to every action, nothing done without intent. There's a terrifying cruelness that constantly taints his aura, a permanent stain from his true calling, and yet, there's an odd sense of warmth and softness behind the darkness. A warm light that shines when he thinks the hunters are asleep, or when he finds something particularly exciting from his various experiments and brews.</p><p> </p><p>It's...captivating and makes Jeongguk terribly curious, and relieved because it means his mind is clear and unaltered. Thankfully, the witch hasn't drugged them since the first time, however, the trade off was they eat as much as possible of everything he brings to them. And he means <em>everything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pastries, candies, desserts, meats, you name it. At this point, the hunters feel like they've tried every food under the sun. And honestly, it's not like it's a hardship to eat food fit for kings. Meals they couldn't even dream of affording, let alone smelling. Still, each day passes and Jimin will stop by, warning them to stay still while he pinches their cheeks, waists, and thighs, much to their embarrassment, before frowning and muttering under his breath. Turning away and leaving them in a cloud of oceanic lavender before returning with more food.</p><p> </p><p>They should be terrified, hell, they probably still are deep down, but it gets harder and harder to keep their defenses up each time Jimin returns with another edible creation, watching them eat with wide eyes that disappear cutely into crescents when they moan at the deliciousness. It's times like this that make them wonder which side of the witch is the real one.</p><p> </p><p>Is it the terrifying creature who imprisoned them and has a history of razing villages and town for amusement and revenge? Eating and tearing apart his prey for his potions and spells? Or is it the one who giggles softly when his flowering plants spurt pollen at his face when he tickles them while cleaning their leaves? Of the one who eagerly waits to hear their appreciation of his talents even while they know it's all going to lead to their demise eventually?</p><p> </p><p>It's ridiculous to even follow this line of thinking, god knows what the other hunters would say if they saw them like this, but as an unknown amount of time passes, the scary witch of lore fades further into the background. It gets harder and harder to feel afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think he was like as a human?" Jeongguk inquires, putting down the delicious pastry with a groan. It's his fourth one today and already his stomach feels like bursting.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I literally can't eat anymore, or I'll get sick." Yoongi moans, throwing his head back against the bars. Jeongguk nods his head in agreement but one glance towards Yoongi has his attention fixed. With all the food they've been eating, they've definitely put on some weight, but thankfully -or not, in Jimin's case, it's a very slow process. They have been blessed with a high metabolism and with all the physical labour they do, not to mention never growing up with much food, or unable to afford much now, it's going to take a while for them to get enough fat for Jimin's approval.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Jeongguk's powerless to control the hitch in his breath as his eyes follow the smooth curve of Yoongi's neck to that sharp jawline he loves running his tongue along. Each curve and angle so familiar to him he could trace every feature with his eyes closed. Yoongi's got more weight there now. Face filled out a bit more and fuck, if it doesn't suit him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's the sugar high, or the lack of intimacy they've had, but it's near impossible to resist from leaning in and running his lips along the pale skin. It looks much to clean for his liking without his marks littering his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, who knows," Yoongi replies. "Probably just like everyone else, just without the witchyness."</p><p> </p><p>"Witchyness?" Jeongguk echoes, amused, smiling widely when Yoongi opens one eye to wink at him before closing them again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, although, I doubt becoming a witch changes one's personality much. It probably just magnifies what's already inside. Good and bad."</p><p> </p><p>"But he's not like the ones we've encountered." Jeongguk ponders, dusting his hands off and settling closer to Yoongi, needing to be touching in some way. "The others... They've always felt off. Like something gnarled and rotting settled deep inside them. Just waiting to burst and consume them. But with him, sure, I won't lie and say he doesn't scare me, but...that aura doesn't surround him. There's a hint of warmth there rather than the pure malice I'm used to sensing."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure it's not because he's feeding you?" Yoongi jokes, laughing when Jeongguk pouts at him and hits his arm gently. "But no, I get what you mean. He's nothing like what I expected. Nothing like those scary bedtime stories we were told. Nothing like the lore makes him out to be."</p><p> </p><p>"And what does it make me out to be?"</p><p> </p><p>At Jimin's unexpected voice, both hunters jump and Yoongi curses when he smacks his head on the bars behind. "Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk immediately frets over him while Jimin watches them with a smirk, endlessly amused by his captives.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi recovers quickly and sits up straighter. Immediately, his eyes trail down Jimin's lithe body, lingering on his tiny waist and thick thighs, accented again by a pair of tight leggings and a look half open shirt. As always, he looks stunning. It's hard not to feel a bit dazed in his presence, like he's something from stories. A hero come to slay the monsters instead of the monster feared by all.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you expect?" Jimin asks again, curiosity shinning in his pretty purple eyes. This is also a recent development. Talking.</p><p> </p><p>For the first while, their only interaction was Jimin forcing food down their throats and putting them to sleep. But over time, the sleep potions stopped coming and food was offered, eating encouraged rather than being force fed. The more used to each other's presence they became, the more comfortable they grew. The hunters grew brave, asking about his potions, about his plants, the food. And Jimin stopped being so reserved and hostile. It's laughable. Two hunters and a witch <em>talking</em>, feeling comfortable enough to actually exchange small talk while two are locked in a cage. Maybe the food is drugged, or their sanity is slipping away but Jeongguk finds he doesn't mind. With each moment spent in Jimin's company, he feels it. Feels the humanity still clinging to the witch, refusing to let go no matter how many threats he throws, no matter what evidence is tossed in the face of it.</p><p> </p><p>Originally, Jeongguk thought that maybe if he could get him on their side, convince him they mean no harm, he would release them, at least from the cage. But instead of trying to find new ways to escape, Jeongguk finds himself anticipating the witch's next arrival. Breathing a little deeper just to hold that unique scent in his lungs a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>He's utterly captivated and he doesn't know how to feel about that.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Yoongi mutters, gently rubbing the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't sound like nothing," Jimin challenges, pretty eyes narrowing. His musical voice lowers, growing slightly darker and Jeongguk jumps in quickly, not wanting to set either of them off. He's still a witch and their captor after all.</p><p> </p><p>"You're..." Jeongguk pauses, unsure of how to word it to least offend. He really doesn't want to actually get eaten. "Not what we expected...in a good way!"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin tilts his head in question, prompting him to continue. <br/><br/>"W-well, we've heard stories about you, obviously, and you...just seem more human than they made you out to be, I suppose." Beside him, Yoongi winces at his phrasing and Jeongguk shrinks in on himself. Oh god, he hope he didn't offend him. He's not as tactful with words as Yoongi, dammit! He should have kept his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Stories can sometimes exaggerate," Jimin says carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"So you didn't lock us in a cage to eat us?" Yoongi asks, brow raised, still pissed as being locked up like an animal. Okay, maybe Yoongi isn't as tactful as he should be.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you actually raze down an entire village just because they didn't pay their dues? Or the ones where you eat the flesh of your enemies-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, shut <em>up</em>," Jeongguk whines, trying his best not to bury his face into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... Half truths then," Jimin concedes with a short nod, smirking at the way the hunters' eyes widen in shock. "Although, the circumstances around each event are not quite what they brag about."</p><p> </p><p>"S-so, you're really going to eat us?" Jeongguk asks, voice quiet and eyes wide, shrinking into Yoongi's side when he wraps a protective arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Cute," Jimin hums with a smirk. "Who knows, maybe I'll just grind your bones into dust. You're not getting as big as I would like. Although..." he pauses, eyes trailing over Jeongguk's form and then Yoongi's, lingering on his exposed collarbones and lips. "You both are quite delicious looking." With that, he leaves the confused hunters and steps back. With a graceful wave of his hand, the air behind him shimmers before a black void opens. "Be back soon, it's time for my supply run. Eat up little hunters. Gotta get more meat on those bones." With a wink, he steps back into the portal and blinks out of existence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They don’t know how long Jimin’s been away, but it’s been a while. Long enough for them to eat 5 or 6 meals that magically pop up in their cage, along with a potion they’re plenty familiar with. Honestly, it’s probably the biggest thing they’re excited about since it quenches their thirst while spelling them clean everywhere. Jeongguk especially, is very particular about being clean and Yoongi appreciates the fresh clean feeling that washes over them at each sip. A refreshing revival that also helps keep the sugar crashes at bay.</p><p> </p><p>But something feels off but Yoongi doesn’t know what. Even though they have no idea of the amount of time spent here, they’ve never been alone for more than one or two meals. The witch is always sure to return, steadfast and like clockwork.</p><p> </p><p>Except now.</p><p> </p><p>“Do…do you think he’s okay?” Jeongguk asks.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi scoffs at the question, picking at his nails. “A witch of his caliber will be fine. Why are you even worried about him? He’s literally the reason we’re trapped here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk looks at Yoongi, frowning. To anyone else the words are harsh, borderline rude but Jeongguk knows better. They’re empty, lacking the true bite of Yoongi’s anger.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’m not!” Yoongi protests, glaring at the bars around them. “Why the hell would I worry about a monster that’s literally preparing us to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a monster, and you know it.” Jeongguk fires back, and Yoongi’s eyes snap to his, startled. “Look,” he sighs, tangling his fingers with Yoongi’s before his nail beds start bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because he’s pretty to look at?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk levels him with an unimpressed stare but he knows him too well. There’s a hint of nervousness in his voice. Tone a bit deeper than normal, one he uses to misdirect attention from the issue at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>you</em> this he’s pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No, he-he’s a witch-“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s stunning.” Jeongguk interrupts. “The prettiest creature I’ve ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the prettiest thing,” Yoongi disagrees with a frown, bringing a smile to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but it’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. Even an idiot can see how beautiful and alluring he is, and I think you feel the same way as me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He trapped us, Gguk,” Yoongi sighs, tugging to free his hands but Jeongguk holds them tighter. “To eat us and sell our leftovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he thinks we killed his brother or are somehow involved in his death.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably lying. You know better than to believe what witches say. Lying is easier than breathing for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And remaining stubbornly ignorant is just as bad.” Yoongi startles, jerking back as if he got shocked because, as gentle as the spoken words are, Jeongguk <em>never</em> speaks to him this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for putting it so bluntly, but you saw his reaction. There’s no way anyone is that good of an actor. You’ve also been cautiously letting him in, observing him rather than watching him. If you truly believed he was pure evil, you would have found a way out of this cage already.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is literally no way out, you said so yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, this still isn’t the worst situation we’ve found ourselves in and you always pull through. There’s no doubt in my mind, you could get us out of here. But you also feel the truth behind his words and emotions. His truth is real, just like ours. I don’t think the legendary Devil’s Consort is as horrendous as we’ve been taught. I think he’s lost and hurt and… lonely. His eyes look lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi doesn’t say anything for a while. Just traces every familiar feature of Jeongguk’s face. Every scar, eyelash, mole. He knows every inch of him by heart, knows him better than he knows himself. But it still surprised Yoongi how sweet and hopeful he remains. Especially in such a cruel and unforgiving life as theirs. He’s still able to see the good in everyone. His empathy unmatched and innate because he definitely didn’t learn that from him.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t deny the truth in his words. Despite the stories and their experiences with witches and the supernatural, he’s let his guard down. They both have. Maybe, they’re under some kind of spell, or maybe Jeongguk’s right. Although, if the latter is correct, he doesn’t even want to think about the shit storm that will stir up if and when they return to the real world.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, there’s something about the witch that tugs at his very soul. Makes him more curious than scared or disgusted or whatever emotions he’s <em>supposed </em>to feel. Maybe they are both a bit smitten, even if they are trapped in a literal cage.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a deep breath, Yoongi laughs lowly, surrendering to Jeongguk’s doe eyes once more, because of course the brat is always right. “He still might eat us,” he reminds the other, settling back until they’re comfortably side by side, lined up perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Jeongguk hums, leaning his head on the elder’s shoulder. “I’m always right, after all. Jimin won’t eat us or hurt us. I think he likes us too, or at the very least, is curious, even if he’s still untrusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a brat you’ve grown into,” Yoongi groans, playfully, kissing the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Learned from the best,” he teased back before they settle in comfortable silence, gently dozing off with full bellies and content hearts, because no matter where they are, as long as they’re together, things will work out. They always do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A loud crash brings the hunters awake, tearing them from their comfortable. The fire still burns brightly but the air feels heavy, taunting, almost. Like anticipation, but in a way that doesn’t bode well for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, n-not yet, <em>not yet</em>!” A panicked voice whines. The crashing and rummaging sounds increase until a pale and shaking Jimin comes into view. It’s startling, to see the witch in such a state. His flawless skin looks clammy and much too pale, as if the blood is drained or unable to circulate properly. His breathing laboured and hair wet with sweat. Each frantic movement is accompanied by trembling limbs, as if he’s a new foal learning to walk. It’s a complete shock to see someone so strong reduced to… whatever this is.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is it?!” His voice grows more frazzled, and the tremors increase with his distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin?” Yoongi voices out carefully, moving closer to the bars. Something is very wrong. Still… is it their place to worry about a witch? But the urge to help or do something is strong. Yoongi has lived his whole life helping others. It’s all he knows how to do, and right now, witch or not, Jimin looks a moment away from collapsing.</p><p> </p><p>“Do something!” Jeongguk urges, eyes wide with worry. “What’s going on? He… Yoon, he doesn’t look good. His aura is completely off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Off how?” He whispers back before raising his voice. “Jimin, hey! What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s… a darkness shrouding him. Seeping into him, searching…no, waiting for something. But whatever it is, it’s hurting him. Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi’s torn between his training and his instincts, but for once, he stops thinking. He’s going to trust his gut. It’s never failed him before and if anything happens, Jeongguk’s got his back. They’ll figure it out, like they always do.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his teeth, Yoongi takes a deep breath before calling out to the witch once more. “OI!”</p><p> </p><p>The yell is loud enough to hear over the commotion and off to the right, they see a blonde head peak out from behind the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jimin bites out, but the tremble is his voice takes the threat out of it. “I-I don’t have time, I, dammit!” Breathing hard, he slowly stands up only to double over the counter in pain, clutching his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin!” The hunters shout, very, <em>very</em> worried.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening? Your aura is completely tainted, shit, you really don’t look good!” Jeongguk bites his lip, hands fretting over the bars as if he can reach the sickly witch to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to us, what’s going on?” Yoongi demands, uncaring of how his tone would come across to such a powerful creature. To their captor.</p><p> </p><p>“I-<em>oh</em>, hah fuck it hurts. It’s the night of the blood moon.” He grits out, trying to breathe through the sharp pain piecing his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a blood moon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it like a liner eclipse?” Jeongguk inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-fucking<em> hell</em>!” Jimin gasps, at a particularly sharp stab. Heaven and hell, it feels like some one is slicing his stomach open from the inside. Trust him, he knows the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“The blood moon is the reason we all exist. It allows the supernatural and mortal realms to coexist. But it’s also the moon that curses all supernatural beings down to their base instincts. It kick starts their breeding or mating season which- oww, only lasts a couple days, thank fuck for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you have a breeding season?” Jeongguk asks, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stop it!</em> He chastises himself. <em>Now is not the time to think about Jimin in those situations! He’s sick for god’s sake!</em></p><p> </p><p>Still, it’s difficult to remove the intrusive thought once it’s in, and judging from Yoongi’s audible swallow, he’s in the same boat.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you need to get… fucked, essentially?” Yoongi asks carefully, shifting awkwardly. Well, shit. This is not what he was expecting. Not even close. He was ready for some backfired curse or spell or something similar. Not to find the witch sick because he’s <em>horny.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not <em>horny</em>!” Jimin hisses at him and the hunter splutters, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wha, I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely said it out loud,” Jeongguk chimes in, ever so helpful.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask to be like this! To feel so goddamn out of-of control! But this is one of the conditions of the contract and-and don’t you <em>dare</em> judge me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not judging,” Yoongi protests but Jimin waves him off.</p><p> </p><p>Something catches his eyes and with a startling speed, lurches forward, winding himself on the edge of the dining table but could almost cry in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, shit, are you okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>The witch ignores them, ignores the bruise that will develop along his ribs. With his wand found and in hand, everything narrows to a single thought. Without sparing the hunters a second glance, he stumbles towards the fireplace. A clumsy wave of his hands sends clears the space, sending the limited furniture flying away. The hunters watch in worried awe because as amazing as the careless use of magic is-and incredibly hot, holy crap, from their experience, that should not have taken so much out of him. Hell, they've seen the witch literally reshape his home just for a change of scenery with nothing more than a flick of his wand and a straight face. Moving furniture should be no harder than blinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin, look, let us-w-what are you doing?!" Yoongi stutters, face turning bright red before he drops his eyes. Jeongguk squeaks and buries his face into Yoongi's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin pays them no mind. Doesn't care. Just continues his task with a single minded, focus, as if he just can just accomplish this one task, everything will be fine. Decency be damned. The pain in his gut intensifies, making it difficult to breathe, let alone think. Dammit! He shouldn't have spent so much time with the hunters, letting curiosity get the better of him. He doesn't trust them, but they don't seem the same as previous hunters he's stumbled upon. Still, it doesn't excuse the fact that he's completely unprepared for his cycle. Been so busy that he lost track of time and now, he has to complete this with an audience.</p><p> </p><p>The thought makes him smirk. Maybe this will show the little hunter what's left of his "humanity". No, that died with his sweet, little brother.</p><p> </p><p>The few seconds it takes to undo the buttons of his shirt drag on forever, but eventually, his sweat slick fingers manage to pry them open. He drops it to the floor, shrugging it off as if the fabric burns his skin, leaving him in nothing but his jewelry and silk leggings.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Jeongguk gasps, peeking out with a flushed face. Eyes wide and greedy as they take in all the pale skin and lithe muscle highlighted by the fire prettily dancing along the pale skin. The leggings hug his figure perfectly, accenting the small waist and full hips and god, that ass. It's difficult to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Lost for words, the hunters watch in awe and arousal as Jimin moves the carpet out of the way with a grunt and kneels at the center of what looks to be a binding circle of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Yoongi gasps and Jeongguk echoes, feeling their hair stand on end.</p><p> </p><p>The circle is massive and covers almost the entire space of the large open area. Intricate designs with foreign symbols weave through a menacing looking pentagram, identical to the Devil’s trap in Jimin’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, Jeongguk hopes isn't blood because the dark ink <em>really</em> looks like dried blood.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin stumbles forward and practically collapses in the enter and almost immediately, the circle starts to glow. A weird, dissonant ring vibrates through the air. Building and growing louder until it’s piercing through their brains, making then hunters wince in pain while the witch seems to sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What is happening?!” Jeongguk shouts, curling into Yoongi’s protective embrace when the elder curls around him.</p><p> </p><p>With laboured breathing, Jimin raises his wand with a shaky hand and flicks it in specific, repetitive patterns, chanting a spell. The vibrations grow into an earthquake and the house starts to tremble and groan. The beams bend backwards, as if they’re being pushes and with a splintering crack, a surge of magic blows out all the walls and ceiling, leaving them surrounded in a rubble of wood and stone.</p><p> </p><p>The debris falls into a perfect circle around them, keeping the area inside the devil’s trap free. But the hunters have no time to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>The lines of the symbols start steaming until the strokes are bubbling with like someone is boiling black ink.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin! Watch out!” Yoongi shouts, lurching forward with Jeongguk in tow, as if he can shoulder his way through the bars. Immediately, Jeongguk untangles himself starting kicking and tugging at the cage, frantically trying to find a way out because holy fuck! This can’t be happening!</p><p> </p><p>The eerie light from the circle brightens, making Jimin look like he’s glowing. The witch pants loudly, slumped over where he’s sitting on his knees, chest heaving with the force of each breath. The hunters yell and scream, voices laced with panic, but it sounds muffled, like they’re all underwater. Nothing but the vast open space above him and the thrum of power below, shaking him straight to the core. It latches onto his soul and he feels it tug in return.</p><p> </p><p>The ache in his gut spreads, leaving him so, so desperate. It almost reminds him of his first ritual and the brutal desperation that wracked his body for weeks while he gave his everything to the Devil. The day he truly became the Devil’s Consort.</p><p> </p><p>Over the years he’s learned how to dampen the side effects and manage the symptoms. Making sure he’s truly prepared, but now it’s too late for any of that. Doesn’t matter anyway. He has enough sense for this.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the way the voices grow to a revered pitch, he releases the last word of the spell clinging to his tongue and after a pregnant pause, feels the first slick touch.</p><p> </p><p>It’s time.</p><p> </p><p>From their cage, the hunters watch in horror as the bubbling ink thickens and grows into multiple appendages. Thick and shiny, terrifying tentacles come up from the circle endlessly, until they’re tall enough to reach where the ceiling beams once stood. There are ones of all different sizes and shapes, each one no less terrifying as the previous and they’re all heading for the witch.</p><p> </p><p>It takes no time at all for them to slither towards Jimin. They start at his feet and curl around his ankles. Sliding up, up, up, around his thick thighs, lifting him until he’s half dangling in the air, sitting up on his knees with his weight supported by the tentacles around his upper thighs and waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin!” Both Jeongguk and Yoongi yell, kicking at the bars with all their might when the ruckus finally fingers through the lusty haze. It’s difficult to pay attention to anything but the familiar anticipation bubbling in his belly as the tentacles tighten around him, supporting him so effortlessly, it makes his breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>They have him completely exposed with his thick thighs spread wide in nothing but his thin leggings and jewelry. Jimin raises his wand hand and the circle pulses for a moment before the tentacles come fully to life at his command. They drag wetly up his torso, tickling over his ribs to slide across his nipples, leaving his skin wet and sticky. Another dips between his legs, caressing his most intimate place over the damp fabric. Making it wetter as it plays with his nether lips, leaving the crotch slick from the inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>The thin fabric is the only thing between his wet heat and the tentacle, and Jimin releases a breathy moan when it rubs between the outline of his folds, flicking against his aching pearl with the lightest of touches. A cruel tease that pulls a needy and sweet whine from the witch that cuts through the yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, hush now, little hunters,” Jimin’s coos, hazy purple eyes turning to them, drawing them in. “I need to concentration so keep the noise down, yeah? If you’re good, you can even watch.” The thought makes Jimin’s pussy clench and leak. Soaking the leggings so much little, muffled slick sounds fill the quiet space as the tentacles react to his arousal. It moves closer and rubs a bit harder all over him, leaving him trembling and desperate for more. Heaven and hell, there’s no time for teasing. He can’t handle it, not when he’s this desperate to let the inferno swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Yoongi groans, bewildered and impossibly turned on. It’s literally something out of a nightmare. Black tendrils oozing from the magic circle, slithering their way towards the witch, menacing in the way they outnumber him. Jimin should be yelling, scrambling away from them, blasting the creature sky high. Instead, the hunters watch as he encourages them, beckons them closer with open arms and pretty sighs.</p><p> </p><p>They manipulate his body so easily, tugging him this way and that, positioning him to maximize their contact. The smaller, inner ones slide up his torso and tease at his chest. Their black appendages stark again his pale flesh, a malevolent stain upon the flawless skin. And yet, the witch leans into each and every caress. Gasps when they glide across his aching nipples. The heat making everything so, so sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>They curl around each bud and from there, their assault starts. Ignoring Jimin’s breathy protests, they squeeze, flick, and tug at the teats, sending sweet little shocks of pleasure shooting to his core. Playing with his nipples until Jimin’s body arches off the floor, rising up on the tips of his toes. His body writhes against their relentless touch and his nipples feel hot and deliciously sore with each careless twist and tug.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me,” he commands, flicking his wand carelessly. The circle pulses with another wave of magic, this time accompanied with a burst of heat. The tentacles shiver and sway, almost as if drunk on the magic before snapping to attention. The ones on his chest continue toying with the red teats, curling around them to tug and rub against the cherry red flesh.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, the sight that’s makes the hunters crack is the way the a few smaller tentacles slide between those parted thighs and together, with the larger appendage, tear through the delicate fabric of Jimin’s stockings. Yoongi and Jeongguk gasp in awe as it wastes no time before pulling Jimin’s legs further apart, exposing everything for them to see .</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty,” Jeongguk moans, unable to take his eyes away from the flushing folds before the thicker tentacle flicks across Jimin’s chubby pussy. His own thighs rub together, a teasing friction that leaves him prickly with the need to touch but he can’t. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Heaven and hell, G-Gguk, I-“ Yoongi’s voice sounds pained, uncertainly laced with arousal and Jeongguk understands. Part of him feels guilty that he’s so aroused by another. That he wants to touch anyone other than Yoongi and yet, he doesn’t feel jealous or upset. And he knows the other doesn’t either.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Yoon,” Jeongguk soothes, shifting closer to Yoongi until he they're pressed together from shoulder to hip. “It’s okay, I-I want this too. Heaven and hell, just look at him!”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes glued to the front; the hunters swallow hard when Jimin throws his head back with a relieved smile when the tentacle stops teasing his slick opening and directly slams into his twitching pussy. The witch cries out in shock, a delightful squeal of pleasure that hits the hunters right in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Unhh-h<em>ahh</em>! Fill me,” Jimin demands, rolling his hips frantically against the slithering appendage, urging it to thicken and go deeper. His purple eyes seem to glow with power, lighting Jimin up from within as the heavy lust fully settles over them, ensnaring all souls within its tremendous reach.</p><p> </p><p>And fucking hell, the view! It leaves the hunters burning with an echoing desperation. Jeongguk doesn’t know if they’re caught up in the spell or if it’s just the situation that lights the fire in his gut, but honestly, he can’t be bothered to care. Not with the way Jimin leans back on one hand and slides the other down his body until it teases at his mound. Glancing at the hunter with hazy eyes and pleasure-stricken expressions that make Jeongguk’s thighs clench together and Yoongi’s hands curl into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“W-watch, little hunters,” the witch slurs, tone heavy and alluring, accompanied by these delicious staccato moans Yoongi wants to taste on his tongue. “Watch me closely.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-heaven and hell,” Jeongguk chokes, feeling a burst of slick gush out when the witch slides his fingers over his peeking pearl and spreads them, holding his lips open and exposing himself completely for them to watch. Letting them see the slick practically pouring out of his pussy each time the tentacle slides in.</p><p> </p><p>They fuck into him perfectly. Twisting and pounding in fast and deep, setting up a punishing rhythm spelled by the witch. With each thrust, Jeongguk’s pussy clenches in sympathetic jealousy, wanting so desperately to be touched. He’s been so empty for so long, with Yoongi and him being too busy to get up to more than a quick touch with hands and mouths. Fuck, he’s soaked through his clothes. Each moan and gasp from Jimin is breathily echoed by the youngest as he rolls his hips in tiny motions to match his pace. Moaning quietly when the wet clothes allow for some teasing friction on his clit. Still, it’s not enough and unable to resist, he shoves his hand down his slacks, gasping at how it hot and slick everything is.</p><p> </p><p>The heated arousal has fingers. Firm, bony fleshy appendages walking up and down his spine, leaving electric tingles in their wake until they settle around his hips, aching to move and do something for relief.</p><p> </p><p>But there isn’t one. Sure, he could touch himself, but something tells him not too. A silent voice in the back of their minds, telling them to wait. At the unsaid command, Jeongguk drags his fingers out of his pants with a whine and fuck, the heady scent of his slick sends Yoongi overboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet fucking hell, Gguk,” Yoongi gasps, unable to decide where he wants to look. Either at the sultry witch moaning and yelling out as he gives into the hellish spell, or at Jeongguk with his hands down his pants, touching himself. His cock is hard as a diamond, pulsing and aching to be wrapped up into something tight and slick and soft.</p><p> </p><p>With fumbling fingers, he manages to tear his buttons open for some minor relief, but it doesn’t nothing to quell the heat. The magic circle pulses with another shot of power and Jeongguk whimpers beside him, tearing a moan from where it’s trapped behind gritted teeth. Without thinking, he captures Jeongguk’s wrist and licks up his wet fingers, groaning around the delicious and familiar taste of his slick. </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh!" Jimin's breathless gasp cuts through the air and without breaking a sweat, Yoongi makes direct eye contact with the witch. Letting Jeongguk's erratic breathing wash over him and spur him on, he makes a show of it. Wraps his tongue around each individual digit and opens his mouth wide. Making sure both beauties can see every obscene glide as he cleans Jeongguk's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The magic circle pulses with another wave of power, a momentary flash of light before the tentacles move in a flurry. They practically drown the witch in their embrace. Flicking and fucking in and out, stimulating him in every which way. They do nothing but take and take and take. Rubbing Jimin just right to make him arch so prettily, mercilessly attacking all his sweet spots until his walls start clenching around it, trying to pull it in deeper as the blinding pleasure builds and builds.</p><p> </p><p>"G-gonna come! Nghh, ahh, c-coming!" His voice breaks on a cry, eyes never leaving the hunters when he comes hard on the tentacle filling him to the brim, taking control of everything between his spread thighs. The tip of the appendage rubs incessantly against his sweet spot while another flicks over his clit rapidly until he comes, over and over again.  Cresting and breaking in the most wonderful way, singing his satisfaction with each moan.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure echoes through his body but the tentacles never stop, and the spell continues strong. The hunters watch in amazement when another tentacle slithers into that dripping and swollen pussy, spreading him so wide it aches but heaven and hell, it never feels like enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna come! Harder! Y-eah, h-arder, o-oh yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Ecstasy burns through him, heightened by the embarrassment of letting the hunters seen him so out of control, so desperate. But the way his walls clench and pulse with another incoming release makes it better. Makes him want to be even more shameless.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading his thoughts, the tentacles fuck in harder, almost banging against his cervix, making him scream silently, body completely at their mercy. One thick appendage thrusts in every time the other pulls out, making sure Jimin's never left empty and fuck, he's dripping so much that everything sounds extra slick. Mixing in beautifully with the rustle of the tentacle slamming home inside the witch while he trembles in pleasured overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>But then the light starts flashing and the air grows heavy. Unstable and electric as the spells starts wavering. The pulse of Jimin’s magic grows fickle and out of control and the tentacles surging from the circle start trembling and receding. The ink starts disintegrating away, faster and faster as the pressure increases within the magic circle until the tentacles can’t stand it anymore. They yank themselves free of Jimin’s clenching walls and with a sizzling squeal, are forced to withdraw back to where they came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, what’s happening?!” Jeongguk asks, doe eyes flickering around the room worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin!” Yoongi shouts when the witch falls to the ground with a cry. It feels like a vacuum forms in the center of the rapidly disappearing circle, swallowing everything until the magic diminishes into nothing more than a flicker.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No, please!" Jimin cries out, feeling the inferno return ten times worse than before. His body feels so, so empty it brings a different wave of tears and pain. The cramps return with a vengeance and steals the air from his lungs as he frantically claws at the now empty floor. Begging for the devil to come back. To help him from burning from the inside out. Searches for that little spark that always sitting where his soul once did. Always so responsive to his call. Except for now.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wand,” he cries, delirious and panicked. “W-where is it?” He needs his wand. It should boost his magical abilities enough to get him what he needs. He can’t stand, not like this and idiot him left the pain potions in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>God, why is this even happening?! He has never lost such control before. Has never had a heat so intense it rendered his magic completely useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please!” Jimin begs to no one, curling into a pitiful ball, clutching his screaming womb. “Hurts… hurts so bad!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi and Jeongguk slam and kick at their cage, desperately trying to break free. To go to the witch. His cries are nothing like they’ve heard before. As if pulled painfully from his gut with a rusted fishhook. So sad and pained it makes Jeongguk’s eyes tear up and Yoongi’s stomach knot uncomfortably. There’re no thoughts about the dangerous witch the stores warn about. They only see Jimin in agony and every bone in their bodies screams at them to get out and help him.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck do we get out of here?” Yoongi grunts when the bars refuse to budge an inch even with all the force behind each kick.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep trying! Oh god, he’s in so much pain, we have to do something!” Jeongguk slams his body into the bars again, ignoring the throbbing ache only to release a strangled scream in frustration when it does nothing but hurt himself. “Jimin! What do you need? Please, let us help you!”</p><p> </p><p>“S-so empty, hurts so bad!” Jimin wails. He painfully shifts position and curls into a tight ball and shoves his fingers into his spasming cunt. Desperately trying to soothe the terrible ache. But it does little to soothe him. Even with four fingers clumsily rubbing at the sore and puffy walls, his body screams for more. It doesn’t want his pathetic attempts. Not when his hands are shaking so terribly they keep slipping out of his puffy pussy due to all the slick and cum. Not when his wrist is bend at a painful angle just to barely gaze the spongy tissue with his short fingers. All it does is wrack the frustration until he’s pathetically crying and bouncing uselessly on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us out, Jimin,” Yoongi coaxes, almost begs, gut churning uncomfortably at the sight. “Let us help you! Please!” It’s a shock to see such a powerful and collected creature devolve into such a sight. It doesn’t sit well with him. Fuck, he just wants to help. To soothe him in any way he can!</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Jeongguk chimes in, voice so gentle and earnest. “Jimin, please, you’re hurting. Tell us what to do. We can help you!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! Y-you’re hunters! You-you’ll hurt me, ah <em>fuck</em>!” His body convulses with another sharp cramp, rebelling against his own touch as if sensing a better solution is close by.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t!” Yoongi promises. “I swear on my life, we won’t hurt you, Jimin. We only want to help. I swear it!”</p><p> </p><p>But Jimin shakes his head. “Y-you’re trying to-to trick me. You’ll kill me, just like you did my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, no! It’s not like that!” Jeongguk interrupts. He pressed as close to the bars as possible, trying to hold eye contact with the scared witch. “That’s not what happened! I promise we’ll explain everything, but we don’t want to hurt you. We won’t hurt you, just please, please let us help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let us take the pain away, pretty Jimin,” Yoongi begs, tone soft and completely open for the witch to read. “Let us make you feel good. Hell, we’ll make you feel better than before. Please trust us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin is a witch. The most powerful one to ever walk the earth. He’s a great judge of character and has survived his long because his instincts have never failed him. Staring at the locked hunters begging to help him at his most vulnerable sends his mental hackles up. But his instincts push him towards them. Towards the man with the fiery eyes and a voice so deep it vibrates his bones. And the other one who seems to hold the galaxies in his eyes and his entire heart on his sleeve, sucking him in completely.</p><p> </p><p>He's out of options and with no way to bring his usual partner back, he's stuck with nothing but the stuttered remains of his exhausted magic and the near crippling pain of an empty womb.</p><p> </p><p>He's desperate and running out of time. </p><p> </p><p>"Help me, please..." He pleads, raising a trembling hand towards them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS: to all those waiting for the next chapter of WTF did I do: IT'S COMMING! I'm struggling to write the bonding scene between Joon, Yoon, and Hobi, so I need more time to figure it out. It's not coming out the way I want but I am working on it and it is like 33% done!</p><p>Thank you and hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>Please make sure to comment and let me know what you think! &lt;3</p><p>Until Next Time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Until Next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>